


I Heard A Rumor Everything Was Okay

by NightSkyWriter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves-centric, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bank Robbery, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Ben Hargreeves Lives, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Good Sister Allison Hargreeves, Griddy’s Doughnuts (Umbrella Academy), Gun Violence, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, No Incest, Pre-Canon, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sheez louise, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, The Author Regrets Nothing, The fact that i have to add 'no incest' is so ....wrong, blood warning, the mausoleum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyWriter/pseuds/NightSkyWriter
Summary: Part of her told her to run, to go back to bed and forget everything that’d happened. But she told that part to shut up.She pushed open Reginald’s office doors and shot Reginald a glare. She knew she looked ridiculous in her blue pajamas and her hands balled into fists, but she didn’t care. She manipulated reality with her words and if that wasn’t enough to strike fear into Reginald’s heart then he was just as stupid as Five had always said.“Number Three, what are you—”“I heard a Rumor..."----A collection of times Allison used her Rumors to help her siblings.





	1. Help Me Breathe Again

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title from Rescue Me (How the Story Ends) by Kerrie Roberts
> 
> (While the other two chapters took place when they were 15, this one is when the Hargreeves were 13.)

Allison loved her siblings, but when she heard one of them stomping up the stairs at – she checked her alarm – three in the morning, she sometimes forgot anything other than anger.  
  
The wet shoes against the carpet produced a squelching noise that even a pillow over her head couldn’t block out.  
  
Allison groaned. If Dad heard one of them up, they would all pay for it.  
  
She rolled out of her bed and padded across the room, easing open the door.  
  
The words _I heard a Rumor_ were already on the tip of her tongue.  
  
Allison met his eyes and froze.  
  
She’d expected Klaus with a big grin and unfocused eyes but instead she found Diego dripping wet and his eyes were rimmed with bruise-like dark circles.  
  
“Diego? What’s wrong? What happened?” Her mind flew through different possibilities but quickly dismissed them. Yeah, he snuck out sometimes, but that didn’t explain all of the water or the look in his eyes. He looked almost scared. “Are you okay?”  
  
Diego opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He shook his head.  
  
“Diego, talk to me—”  
  
“I’m f-f-fine. I’m fine,” he said in a voice barely higher than a whisper. Allison barely stopped her eyes from narrowing – she didn’t need him to think she was mad at him. Diego stopped stuttering two years ago and she didn’t like the thought of something bringing it back.  
  
Allison shot a quick glance down the halls then motioned Diego into her room. She flipped on the lights. After a quick hesitation, he followed.  
  
She got him to sit in one of her chairs.  
  
Diego, Number Two, sitting in her pink chair. Any other time she may have laughed but a glance at him made everything a lot less funny.  
  
“I’ll be right back,” she promised.  
  
The halls were still empty, and as long as she kept quiet it should stay that way. Unless she ran into Grace…  
  
Allison tiptoed into one of the bathrooms and grabbed a few towels. It didn’t make sense for him to be so wet – it hadn’t rained and even if Diego had snuck out, he wasn’t the type to go to a pool party. And even if he had, that didn’t explain the stutter.  
  
She pushed the thoughts away and hurried back to her room. Oh, she hoped the water wouldn’t stain her chair. It was her favorite.  
  
She quickly handed the towels over to Diego and wrapped one around his shoulders herself.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“It doesn’t,” Diego gritted his teeth, “It doesn’t matter.”  
  
“Diego, please.” When Diego didn’t answer Allison frowned. “Don’t make me Rumor you.”  
  
Diego’s eyes widened at the threat and she almost regretted saying it. Almost.  
  
“It w-w-was just t-training. No b-big, no big d-deal.”  
  
Allison’s chest tightened. First Klaus and now Diego too?  
  
“What did he do?”  
  
“N-nothing, Allison. I’m f-fine,” he said. His eyes gave it away. She gave him a look and Diego suddenly found the floor very interesting. “I c-can hold my breath underwater.”  
  
Allison frowned. Everyone could hold their breathe underwater. For a second she wondered if he’d gotten his hands on some of Klaus’s stash. “What? What do you mean?”  
  
“D-Dad found out that I c-can hold m-m-my breath un-underwater.”  
  
Oh.  
  
It’d been years since any of them had found a new power. The last one had been Five with time travel. A lump formed in Allison’s throat at the thought of Five and she quickly turned her attention back to Diego.  
  
Diego was here and needed her help, Five…Five was gone.  
  
“How long did you stay under?” Allison asked, barely a whisper.  
  
Diego shook his head. “I d-don’t, I don’t know. A few hours?”  
  
Allison gritted her teeth. She stayed with him until he seemed a bit better. She told him she’d be right back.  
  
Allison didn’t bother keeping her steps quiet as she walked through the house to Reginald’s office. She didn’t need to. The sooner she found him the better.  
  
Part of her told her to run, to go back to bed and forget everything that’d happened. But she told that part to shut up.  
  
She pushed open Reginald’s office doors and leveled Reginald a glare. She knew she looked ridiculous in her blue pajama’s and her hands balled into fists, but she didn’t care. She manipulated reality with her words and if that wasn’t enough to strike fear into Reginald’s heart then he was just as stupid as Five had always said.  
  
“Number Three, what are you—”  
  
“I heard a Rumor that you never did experiments on any of us ever again and you never ever did anymore one-on-one training.” Reginald’s eyes glowed for a moment as the Rumor took effect. Satisfaction bloomed in Allison’s chest as she watched the glow fade. “I heard a rumor you also gave me twenty dollars and canceled tomorrows training.”  
  
Allison left the room with the money before Reginald’s eyes faded back to the cold, dead look she knew too well.  
  
Allison stopped at her own room first and locked eyes with Diego.  
  
“Go change into something dry. We’re going to Griddy’s.”  
  
She left him and stopped at each of her sibling’s doors. They weren’t happy to wake up until she flashed the money with the promise of doughnuts.  
  
Half an hour later, all six of them sat around one of the old tables and ate doughnuts until the sun came up.  
  
The seventh chair was left empty.


	2. You Were Never On Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison helps Klaus in a way only she can.
> 
> Chapter title from "Don't Forget Where You Belong" by One Direction.

Klaus’s head pounded as he walked through the mansion. The screams of the dead still echoed in his ears and he resisted the urge to cover his them. They weren’t there. Not anymore. Only in his head. Klaus could hear his mother’s humming from somewhere in the house and he chose to focus on it instead.  
  
He’d never been as close to her as Diego, but the small noise still helped calm him a bit.  
  
His fingers were freezing. He flexed them to try and get the blood flowing, but it didn’t help much. The Mausoleum held the type of cold that wouldn’t leave his bones for hours even after he left.  
  
Klaus took careful steps up the stairs. Normally he’d run up two stairs at a time, but not tonight. He wasn’t in the mood to run into Luther who’d tell him he shouldn’t be up or Ben who’d worry over him worse than their mother.  
  
Klaus ran a hand over his face, and it came away wet. Klaus frowned.  
  
“Klaus?”  
  
Klaus sighed. Couldn’t the universe just grant him one wish, or did it really hate him this much? He forced a smile onto his face and threw his arms out. “Allison!”  
  
She was blurry when he looked at her and…oh. His eyes were watery. He quickly looked away.  
  
He heard footsteps. Great. She was going to get Luther.  
  
Klaus considered just running but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up and met Allison’s eyes.  
  
Oh.  
  
She wasn’t going to get Luther. She’d just been coming closer.  
  
“Are you alright?” She asked. Klaus laughed but it sounded off even to his ears.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine!”  
  
Five had once told him that according to studies that was the most common lie. The words ‘I’m fine.’  
  
“Klaus…” Allison started, then stopped. “Come with me.”  
  
Klaus looked up as she walked away. She glanced back at him after she reached the top of the stairs. She waved him after her. He hesitated for a second then followed her into her room.  
  
With a small gesture, she asked him to sit. He almost smiled. It was that pink chair. He liked it mostly because it was so bright it gave him a headache just looking at it.  
  
He sat down and rested his elbows on his knees and focused his gaze on his hands. They were still pale from the cold.  
  
She held something out to him. He glanced at it. A small blanket. Klaus took it and wrapped it around himself. He vaguely registered her sitting down across from him.  
  
His ears were still ringing from the dead. He didn’t understand how they could be so loud. They screamed constantly. Not words, just screaming. Noise. His nails bit into his palms.  
  
“Klaus?” Allison said, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked up and met her eyes for the second time that night. “What happened?” She asked.  
  
He hesitated. Why did she care? She wouldn’t get it anyway. He’d told his siblings about the dead before and the way they wouldn’t shut up. They hadn’t listened then, why would she listen now?  
  
He considered a lot of dumb jokes to reply with but he brushed them off.  
  
Klaus chose to just shake his head.  
  
She sighed.  
  
“Do you want me to go get Ben?” She said.  
  
Klaus gave her a look. He wasn’t a kid. He didn’t want anyone. He didn’t even need anyone. All he wanted was to get back to his room and find something, anything to turn off the wailing of the dead. Ben couldn’t do that. None of them could.  
  
“Look,” Allison said, “I know you don’t really like me, but Ben is cool, right?”  
  
Klaus frowned. He didn’t have anything against Allison. Yeah, she was selfish but that wasn’t really something he could throw at her. He wasn’t getting an award for his kindness anytime soon. And yeah, okay so he spent a lot of time with Ben. That was because he was the only one who wanted to hang around Klaus.  
  
“I don’t want Ben,” Klaus muttered.  
  
“Then talk to me. What happened?”  
  
Klaus sighed. He wasn’t getting out of this. And if he didn’t answer her soon, how long until she chose to just rumor him into answering? He rubbed his face again.  
  
“It was just training, Allison.”  
  
She raised an eyebrow. “At two in the morning? I haven’t seen you since dinner.” Of course, she didn’t believe him. No one ever believed him.  
  
“Yeah. I was training.”  
  
“Klaus. You’re freezing, you were crying when I found you and you look like hell. What happ—”  
  
“I was in the Mausoleum, okay?!” He gritted his teeth and looked back at the floor, burying his face in his hands. “I’m scared of the ghosts. Dad wants me to get over it, so he’s been locking me in the mausoleum.”  
  
Klaus didn’t know what he expected. Her to laugh at him fearing ghosts? Be angry at him for waking her up over something so small? Yeah, he hadn’t meant to wake her up, but that wouldn’t matter, would it?  
  
But he hadn’t expected her to freeze. To watch him with…why were her eyes watery? She blinked and the look was gone so fast he wondered if he imagined it.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” she muttered. “We should have known something like this… We should have tried to find you—”  
  
“Allison, I’m fine.”  
  
“No, you’re not!” She bit her lip. “I’ll take care of this.” She stood.  
  
“What? No, no, I’m fine, Allison. Please don’t do anything—”  
  
“It’s fine, Klaus. I’ll be right back." She paused and gave him a look. "Give me just a second, okay? Stay here.”  
  
Allison disappeared out of the room before Klaus could stop her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Allison didn’t know what she was going to do. She marched through the house with a simple goal in mind. Finding Reginald and making sure Klaus stayed safe.  
  
She found him in his office, as per usual. He was writing away in one of his diaries and occasionally sent a glance over to the monitors that were stacked on his desk.  
  
She absently recognized the sleeping figures of Luther, Diego, Ben, and Vanya on the small monotoned screens. Her bed and Klaus’s were empty.  
  
Allison took another step and the floor creaked. Reginald looked up.  
  
“Number Three? What are doing—”  
  
_“I heard a rumor you never hurt Klaus again and you never forced him back to the mausoleum.”_  
  
Reginald’s eyes turned silver. She didn’t bother with any of the theatrics she used on robbers and criminals. She just looked him in the eye and tried to keep her voice from shaking as she spoke. The slight tremor in her voice wasn’t from fear, though, it was anger. She started to walk out but stopped. She spoke over her shoulder, “ _I heard a rumor you forgot I was here._ ”  
  
She ran back upstairs. It would work. Her rumors always worked. Klaus was safe.  
  
Klaus jumped as she opened the door and quickly shut it behind her.  
  
He looked up at her and bit his lip.  
  
"You won't ever have to go back to the mausoleum, Klaus," Allison said. Klaus opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again. After a moment he muttered a small, "thank you." She nodded.  
  
She sat down across from him and tilted her head. She could see the gears turning in his head.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
He hesitated. "Could you...could you Rumor me?"  
  
Allsion frowned. Her siblings hated it when she Rumored them. "Why? What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Could you...Allison will you make it so I don't hear them? Just for tonight?"  
  
Allison tried to keep from looking startled. No only did she want her to Rumor him but she wanted her to turn off his powers? She hesitated. "You sure?"  
  
" _Yes._ "  
  
Allison nodded. She didn't like the idea of messing with his powers but she hated the look in his eyes more. Besides, she'd used her powers in the past to mess up Diego's aim when he threw stuff at her and she'd used it on Five to keep him from jumping away during an argument. If she could do it then, she couldn't say no now.  
  
" _I heard a rumor you didn't hear the ghosts until you wake up tomorrow._ "  
  
Klaus shut his eyes before the silver even faded and seemed to relax.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Allison didn't know how to reply, so she just smiled.  
  
“Want me to do your nails?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write. Don't forget to hit the kudos button and comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading!!


	3. Got Secrets I Can't Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Play with Fire" by Sam Tinnesz

Allison kept her gaze purposefully focused on her plate.  
  
Usually if one of them spoke at the table, Dad was quick to shut it down, but tonight, it was a subject he chose to address – Vanya was asking to join the Academy. Again.  
  
Earlier, a photographer had come by to get pictures for an article. Naturally, only the Umbrella Academy and Dad were in the picture. Vanya had been in an annoyingly poor mood since. Dad’s mood hadn’t been much better since Vanya had confronted him in front of the photographer.  
  
Allison didn’t get why Vanya kept trying. The Umbrella Academy was a group of, as Dad put it, people gifted with abilities far beyond the ordinary. As much as Allison hated the thought, Vanya wasn’t gifted like they were. If Dad allowed her to join them on missions, she’d only get herself or one of them injured. And for what? Vanya’s pride?  
  
“As I’ve told you before, Number Seven,” Dad continued, “you’re ordinary. You can’t—”  
  
“So are you.”  
  
Allison was shaken from her thoughts at the new voice. It wasn’t Vanya replying anymore. Allison looked up.  
  
Five had his head tilted as if he was simply curious, but he had a slight smirk on his face. Allison knew the look too well.  
  
Damn.  
  
“You’re ordinary too, Dad,” Five said, matter-a-fact. The look in his eyes was similar to the one Klaus got when he lit something on fire. “But you have the figurine, the interviews, the photos, everything. Vanya has as much right—”  
  
“There is your problem, Number Five. Your premise is based on the mistaken fact that everything you have is a right. The only reason you children have the fame you enjoy is because the Umbrella Academy—”  
  
“Has powers? Our popularity is because of our abilities. You didn’t give us our powers.” Five scoffed. “You’re not the reason we’re in the news. But we are the reason you—”  
  
“No!” Dad barked. Allison flinched.  
  
Anger flashed in Five’s eyes at Dad’s tone, but he didn’t say anything.  
  
While everyone had been quiet during Vanya and Dad's talk, now they were frozen. Allison wondered if she was the only one holding her breath.  
  
Dad stood. “Come with me.”  
  
Five’s eyes narrowed as their Father walked a short distance away from the table. There was one thing Allison knew Five couldn’t resist – information. Even Allison was curious as to what their Father had to say.  
  
Five stood slowly, avoiding his siblings’ eyes, and walked over to their Father.  
  
Allison wasn’t going to stare, but when she noticed all the others were, she didn’t see the point in trying to avoid it.  
  
Even Grace watched their quiet exchange.  
  
The longer she watched, Allison wasn’t sure it could be called an exchange. Dad did all the talking and Five only paled with every whispered word. His hands were balled into fists at his sides, but he stayed quiet.  
  
Allison read his lips as he said, “No.”  
  
Dad nodded, satisfied.  
  
A moment later, the two both walked back to the table and sat.  
  
Allison noticed Five shoot a small glance at Klaus at the same time Vanya stole a look at Five.  
  
The rest of the meal was pin-drop silent.  
  
  
  
The short minutes of free time before bed were always rushed. Allison usually spent hers reading magazines or talking with Luther, but tonight Luther was working on an essay he needed for tomorrow.  
  
A magazine she was trying to read was propped up in Allison’s lap. Every few sentences, she found her thoughts drifting back to Five and Dad.  
  
She’d never seen Five stop like that. He didn’t give up mid-argument. But then, she hadn’t seen him fight Dad before either. Not so obviously, at least. His hits at Dad were usually looks and short, sharp quips.  
  
Allison stood from her bed and put her magazine aside. She didn’t bother marking her page – she’d have to restart the article anyway. She couldn’t even remember what it was on.  
  
Klaus and Ben were sitting in the hall talking. They talked about ghosts most of the time. From what she’d heard, Ben was a good distraction from them.  
  
A streak of blue the color of their pajamas ran past her before darting down the stairs. Allison rolled her eyes. Diego didn’t seem to ‘get’ the concept of walking.  
  
At the end of the hall, Luther’s door was shut.  
  
Allison walked up to Five’s door and knocked.  
  
Inside she heard him sigh.  
  
“Not now,” he called. The scratching of a pen against paper was audible even in the hall.  
  
Ben glanced away from Klaus to Allison. He shook his head.  
  
Don’t.  
  
Allison looked away from Ben and knocked again.  
  
Five didn’t reply this time, but Allison wasn’t giving up.  
  
She knocked again but this time she didn’t stop. Her knuckles rapped against the door in a constant barrage. Five should have known just locking his door wasn’t enough to keep them out. She heard a low growl from inside.  
  
The door opened and Five glanced out at her. He leaned against the door frame looking annoyed, but his entire frame was tense. He was still in his uniform, but his hair wasn’t styled anymore. It looked like he’d run his fingers through it too many times.  
  
“What do you want?” He snapped. “I’m busy.”  
  
The others all talked about Luther’s self-importance and bragging, but he had nothing on Five’s arrogance. He was infuriating and Allison had a feeling he did it on purpose.  
  
Allison clasped her hands behind her back and smiled.  
  
“What are you working on?” She asked, forcefully innocent.  
  
To her right, Klaus stopped talking mid-sentence and looked up at her, eyebrow raised. She ignored him.  
  
Five’s eyes narrowed. He started to shut the door, but Allison’s hand shot out and stopped him. She was getting her answers.  
  
Five rolled his eyes. “Equations, Allison. I’m working on equations and the longer you stay here, I’m going to forget where I was.”  
  
“What happened earlier? What did Dad say?”  
  
Before she even finished, Five’s eyes hardened into a glare. “It doesn’t matter.”  
  
“I want to know.”  
  
“Why do you care?”  
  
“Why don’t you want to tell me?”  
  
“Because it doesn’t matter.”  
  
“If it didn’t matter you would have already answered instead of wasting your time talking to me.”  
  
“Allison—” Ben started. Klaus smacked his shoulder and shook his head.  
  
Five’s mouth formed a tight line.  
  
“Will you let me in?” She gave Klaus and Ben a pointed look and Five sighed. Reluctantly, he opened his door. Allison stepped in and shut it behind her.  
  
His room wasn’t as decorated as hers. A small bookshelf sat by the window and he had a dart board on the wall, but other than that it was empty. She gave the dart board a dark look. If she moved it, he wouldn’t stop throwing darts, he’d just aim for the wall instead. She hated the sound of the darts hitting the board. It echoed through the walls and kept her up at night because somehow it made sense to him to only use it at 2am.  
  
Five walked over to his window and spun to face her.  
  
“What. Do. You. Want?”  
  
Allison ignored the question. “I admire what you did for Vanya. It was stupid—” Five scoffed. “—and I don’t know what you got out of it, but I was on your side.”  
  
“Get to the point.”  
  
“Whatever Dad said got to you. I just want to know what it was.”  
  
Five laughed but his voice was sharp. “It didn’t get to me. And why do you want to know? If you think you’ll be able to use it against me, you’re wrong.”  
  
“I’m trying to help you!”  
  
“Why?” Five snapped. “I don’t need your help. I don’t want your help—”  
  
“Then tell me. Prove it. Tell me and if you really don't need my help, I'll leave.”  
  
Five glared. “I’m not falling for that. You know, I think all the time you spend around Luther is lowering your IQ if you actually believe I would fall for such a pathetic attempt at-”  
  
“Don’t bring Luther into this.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Five, last chance. Tell me or—”  
  
“Or what?”  
  
_“I heard a Rumor—”_ Five’s eyes widened, and he was instantly surrounded in blue. _“—that you didn’t try to jump away from this conversation!”_ The blue died around Five and he gaped at her.  
  
“That’s not fair. Undo it.”  
  
“I trying to help you! If you stopped expecting the worst—”  
  
“YOU JUST RUMORED ME!” Five yelled. Allison crossed her arms. Outside, Klaus and Ben stopped talking. Five lowered his voice but pointed a finger at her chest. “You’re giving me every reason to expect the worst. What’re you going to do next? Rumor me into telling you?”  
  
Allison decided not to tell him that had been the original purpose of her last Rumor. “Not if you tell me yourself.”  
  
“Why can’t you just leave it alone?”  
  
“You looked scared, Five!” Her patience was wearing thin and she was finding it hard to keep from yelling back at him. “When he said whatever he said, you looked _scared. _”__  
  
Five’s mouth shut with a snap and somehow, his eyes became even more guarded. He shoved his hands back in his pockets. It was a nervous habit he always fell back on and she wasn't sure he even knew he did it.  
  
She could see him warring with himself. He shot a look at his notebooks and made a decision.  
  
“He threatened Klaus.”  
  
Allison blinked. That wasn’t what she was expecting.  
  
“What? Why would he threaten Klaus?” She asked. Klaus was the most carefree of all of them. It didn’t make sense. “ _How _would he threaten Klaus?”__  
  
Five scoffed and muttered something about them being ‘clueless.’  
  
“Why don’t you just ask him?”  
  
She turned and looked to the door. Ben and Klaus were still talking outside and—  
  
“I’m not being serious, Allison. Don’t actually ask Klaus.” He rubbed a hand over his face.  
  
Klaus? Of all people, he made the least sense? Why would Five even care? It wasn’t his style. He cared about himself and his equations; that’s where the list ended.  
  
Allison didn’t know what to say and she didn’t know what to do either.  
  
Five looked at the notebook still open on his bed. Her question was somewhat answered, and she figured that was the best she was going to get. She turned to the book too.  
  
It was covered in scribbles Allison couldn’t decipher beyond that it was math. All of his papers had math.  
  
“What is it?” She asked, knowing she wouldn’t understand even if he chose to respond. He hesitated before answering.  
  
“Projections, hypothesizes.” He walked over to the notebook and picked it up. His eyes scanned over his notes. “I’ve been trying to figure out time travel for a few months now.”  
  
Allison frowned. For once, he didn’t try to make it confusing. “What does the math have to do with it?”  
  
Five rolled his eyes but relaxed a little. “It’ll help me go to the right point in time. Time is infinite. I have to find the right time to jump to. It’s not like the spatial jumps. With those I just picture where I want to go, but with time… It’s like a dark room that you’ve never been in before, yet you have to navigate without mistake. The math gives me a flashlight.” He glanced up at Allison and she nodded her understanding. He continued, “I accidently traveled in June and went forward a week so I know I can—”  
  
“Dad said you were in Ontario doing an interview.”  
  
“Of course he did.” Five glanced up at her with a grim smile. “The point is, if I figure this out, I can get us out of here. If I can figure out the right equations, I can take us to any time period. Dad won’t be able to find us.” Five shrugged. “Maybe I can travel us a hundred or so years into the future. The old man will be dead by then.”  
  
Five picked up his pen and adding something to one of the equations.  
  
Allison’s mind was reeling. She’d heard Five and Dad talk about time traveling, but it had all been hypothetical. She hadn’t thought he could actually do it.  
  
“I don’t—”  
  
“It’ll be a group decision,” he said, looking up. “I’m not going to force you to go. Any of you. But I can take us somewhere safe. We’ll still be together. That’s all that matters anyway.” He turned back to his work. “I’m getting close. I think I’ll have it soon.” The markings he added to the page didn’t make any sense.  
  
“How would we—We wouldn’t even know what to expect. Could you really take all of us with you? You have trouble just spatial jumping more than yourself; how would you do this?”  
  
Five sighed and turned his attention back to her. “Does it matter? If I can get us out of here, does it really matter?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Five laughed. “Come on, Allison. What’s the worst that could happen?”  
  
  
  
At breakfast, Five slammed a knife into the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was so much harder to write than I thought it would be 😂!  
> I don't believe Allison and Five would be able to have as soft an interaction as she had with Diego and Klaus. Balancing her exasperation and worry at the same time was quite the ordeal. I'm not sure how well I conveyed both, but it was still fun to write!  
> If you don't mind taking a moment, please consider leaving a comment - I'd love to know what you thought about it!  
> Thank you for reading! <3  
> (Also, sorry for the chapters being out of order. The order (so far) has been in reverse. She talked to Five first then Klaus and finally Diego.)


	4. Pointed Out My Flaws (As If I Don't Already See Them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Mean" by Taylor Swift  
> 

The blaring alarm woke Allison up.  
  
She sat up, rubbing her eyes. It was still dark outside her window.  
  
Allison scowled. Her alarm read: 4:38am.  
  
Typical. It was one thing to rob people but to do it in the early morning? Criminals had no standards.  
  
Allison pushed herself off her bed and busied around getting dressed in the dark.  
  
A moment later she stepped out of her room – the hall was too bright. Everything was too bright.  
  
Klaus and Ben were already by the banister and she could hear Diego downstairs with Mom. Vanya sat in a nearby corner with a book and Five’s light was on under his door. He probably hadn’t even gone to bed yet.  
  
“Hey,” Allison said. Klaus and Ben glanced over to her. “Where’s Luther?”  
  
Klaus shrugged.  
  
“I haven’t seen him yet,” Ben said. “Check his room?”  
  
Allison nodded.  
  
Luther was always one of the first out. He wasn’t late. It was irresponsible according to him. He’d told Klaus and Five plenty of times.  
  
Allison knocked and after a second she heard Luther grunt in reply.  
  
“I’m coming in Luther,” she said pushing his door open. Please be dressed, please be dressed.  
  
The sour smell of sick hit her as soon as she walked in.  
  
Luther was still in bed, covering his head with a pillow.  
  
“Luther?” She asked. Luther didn’t reply. “I’ll go get mom.”  
  
Luther pushed the pillow off his face and shook his head.  
  
“No, no, I’m getting up I just—” Luther trailed off in a fit of coughing.  
  
“Luther…” Allison walked over and sat on the foot of his bed. “Let me get mom. She can give you something.”  
  
Luther pushed the blankets off of himself and stood. Allison jumped to her feet when he tilted.  
  
“Luther, sit _down _,” she said, pushing him back down. “You’re not going on this mission. People took care of this stuff before us, they’ll just have to do it again.” Allison stood and walked over to the door. She started to shut the door but turned at the last second. “Don’t try to get up. You’ll only get yourself hurt. I’ll be right back.”__  
  
Allison shut the door and started down the stairs.  
  
“What’s wrong with Luther?” Klaus called after her.  
  
“He’s sick. Go back to bed. We’re not going on a mission.”  
  
“What?” Ben said. Allison didn’t bother answering.  
  
“Mom!” She yelled.  
  
She heard the tell-tale sound of their mother’s heels as she came out of the kitchen. She held a duster in her hand and smiled at Allison.  
  
“Is everything alright?” Mom asked.  
  
“Luther is sick.”  
  
“Oh. Alright, I’ll go check on him. Are you ready to go?”  
  
“We’re not going. Luther can’t go.”  
  
Mom frowned but nodded. “Sure. If that is what your father decided.”  
  
Allison didn’t bother correcting her mother as she followed her up the stairs.  
  
Klaus and Ben were still there, but now Five was with them.  
  
“What’s wrong with Luther?” Five asked Allison as soon as he saw her.  
  
“Luther will be fine,” Mom said. “You can all go back to bed.”  
  
Five raised an eyebrow. “Reginald really canceled a mission?”  
  
“Yes. Allison just informed me.”  
  
Five shot Allison a look that called BS. Allison waited until Mom’s back was turned to stick her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes with a smirk.  
  
Mom opened Luther’s door and went inside.  
  
“Reginald called off the mission?” Five asked again now that Mom was gone. He crossed his arms and leaned against the banister. Allison hoped the banister would break so he would fall. Maybe it’d be enough to wipe that grin off his face.  
  
“It’s taken care of,” Allison said.  
  
“Children!” Dad called, his voice echoing through the house. “It is time to go!”  
  
Allison winced.  
  
“You were saying?” Five asked.  
  
Allison walked down a few of the stairs to see their father.  
  
“Number Three, where are the others?”  
  
“We’re not going on this mission,” Allison said.  
  
Dad raised an eyebrow and Allison couldn’t help but compare it to the look Five had given her. Five’s look had been amused, Dad’s was cold.  
  
“Collect your siblings and make your way to the vehicle. We don’t have time—”  
  
“Luther is sick. We can’t go on this mission.”  
  
“Number One is sick?” Dad asked, incredulous. He pushed past Allison and started up the stairs. “Grace!”  
  
“In here,” she said. Dad pushed his way into Luther’s room, Allison following close behind.  
  
Klaus, Ben and Vanya all shot her surprised looks and even Five looked worried.  
  
“Number One, has this illness made you so weak you cannot complete this mission?” Dad said.  
  
Luther shook his head.  
  
Allison didn’t think she imagined the sad look that flashed across Mom’s face.  
  
“Then why did you send your sister to tell me otherwise?”  
  
“He didn’t!” Allison said, pushing herself into the room to face their father.  
  
“I expect all of you in the vehicle at once,” Dad said, ignoring her. He retreated from the room. Allison stood there, frozen.  
  
A low grunt got her attention.  
  
Luther was getting out of bed, his face quickly losing its color.  
  
Allison gritted her teeth.  
  
“Luther, sit down.” Allison stomped out of the room, chasing their father down the stairs. “Stop!”  
  
Dad spun and gave her a sour look.  
  
“Number Three—”  
  
_“I heard a Rumor you forgot all about this mission and you let Luther have the day off.” ___  
  
Dad’s eyes glowed silver and Allison hurried back up the stairs as if staying would void the Rumor.  
  
The others were all gone, and Mom was shutting Luther’s door.  
  
“He’s asleep. Should be better by the morning. I assume you aren’t going on the mission?” Mom said. Allison smiled at her and shook her head. Mom’s smile became less robotic as she kissed Allison on the forehead.  
  
“Sweet dreams, darling.”  
  
The click of Mom’s heels faded as she walked down the stairs.  
  
Allison started for her room but stopped when she heard,  
  
“That was pretty cool, Rumor,” Five said, pushing himself off the nearby wall. She hadn’t even seen him there.  
  
Allison tilted her head studying him. Five wasn’t one to toss around compliments and she couldn’t help but question his motives. After a moment she said a wary, “Thank you.”  
  
Five rolled his eyes but he looked about to laugh.  
  
“Talk to you tomorrow, Allison,” Five said, disappearing into his room.  
  
“Goodnight, Five.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed <3  
> (And just so it's clear, this is **not **a Allison/Luther fic. Read it however you like, but it is not written as a ship.)****


	5. Caught in the Crossfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from “Crossfire” by Stephen

Ben had barely touched his food. Not that Allison was staring, but she was simply observing. After yesterday, who could blame her?  
  
Ben glanced up at her as if he could feel her watching and Allison quickly looked back to her plate. She knew she wasn’t the only one who was looking anyway.  
  
His eyes were surrounded in dark circles and his hands shook. His posture hadn’t ever been the best of the seven, but today he was flat out slouching. He looked as if just being awake was too much work. He looked awful and even his siblings, though they were sometime oblivious, couldn’t miss it.  
  
Dad put down his fork signaling the end of breakfast. He gave the order, and Allison and the others stood.  
  
She had normal studies today. It wasn’t her turn for the one-on-one. They’d only do the group training then—  
  
“Number Six,” Dad said. Even though he’d only called Ben, all seven came to a stop. Ben looked back at him. “In order to avoid _incidents _like yesterday, your training will be increasing. You will have one-on-one training today at three o’clock—”  
  
“It’s not his day until Thursday,” Five interrupted. Allison gave him a sharp look. He was right, but Dad didn’t care about _right _.  
  
“Yes, and he will also be training today. Do you want more innocent people to die because of the Umbrella Academy’s incompetency? Then everyone’s training will go up. You will each have bi-weekly training. That is all.” The dismissal couldn’t be clearer. Dad moved to pick up his papers and Allison watched as her siblings started to leave the room, some more reluctant than others.  
  
“Dad, can someone else please have training today?” Allison asked. “I’ll take it, but Ben needs rest—”  
  
“I’m well aware of what Number Six needs. And it is more training. I will not hear anymore complaints on the subject!”  
  
She could feel her siblings staring silent warnings at her, but if she didn’t look at them, she could pretend they weren’t doing anything. And if they weren’t stopping her could it be that bad? Well, yes, probably. Allison wasn’t surprised to find she didn’t care. If Dad had succeeded in one thing it was ingraining the focus needed on a mission. The one-track mind. And right now, her mission simply didn’t align with him.  
  
“Dad—”  
  
“Yes, Number Three?”  
  
“ _I heard a Rumor you forgot about the casualty of yesterday. You will give Ben the week off and forget this conversation ever happened.” _  
  
“Allison!” Luther yelped.  
  
Dad’s eyes turned silver. Before they could return to normal Allison hurried her siblings out of the room, Luther only resisting slightly.  
  
“Come with me,” she hissed, before hurrying up the stairs to her room.  
  
**  
  
“What were you thinking, Allison?” Luther said.  
  
“I didn’t have another choice. Ben can’t do training today.” Allison sat on her bed and the others were scattered around the room. Her bedroom was one of the biggest, but it was still a bit tight with all seven in it. Everyone had found a place to sit, except Luther and Five. Allison doubted they’d sit even if there were spots.  
  
“Dad knows what’s best. If that means—”  
  
“Oh, come on, Luther,” Five said, from where he was leaning against Allison’s wall. “Even you aren’t that dense. Look at him—” Five gestured to Ben who looked slightly uncomfortable, “—he can’t train today. He’ll get hurt.”  
  
“You think you know better than dad?” Luther said, with the air of someone who already knew the answer.  
  
“I _know _I know better than Reginald,” Five said. It wasn’t the answer Luther had been looking for.  
  
He turned an angry shade of red and before he could reply to defend their father, Klaus spoke up.  
  
“Look, guys,” he said, “we can’t do anything to change it now. Even if she could undo the Rumor, would we really want her to? We have the week off!”  
  
Allison rolled her eyes, “No, Ben has the week off. And Klaus is right. I can’t undo the Rumor.”  
  
“You shouldn’t have Rumored Dad in the first place!”  
  
“Funny, you didn’t seem this passionate when she Rumored him for you,” Five said, leveling a cold look at Luther.  
  
“She hasn’t ever—”  
  
“Oh, so you think Dad just decided to give you the day off when you were sick last month out of the goodness of his rotten heart? Don’t be an idiot. I know that’s hard for you but—”  
  
“Five, don’t—” Allison started but Luther was already looking at her along with their other siblings.  
  
“You Rumored Dad for me?” Luther asked, voice suddenly quieter than Allison remembers ever hearing. Allison nodded hesitantly. She couldn’t tell if he was happy or not. Luther looked at Five. “How did you know?”  
  
Five just shrugged.  
  
“Guys,” Vanya said, glancing towards Allison’s shut door. “We need to hurry. Allison’s Rumor didn’t cover all of us. We still have classes.”  
  
Ben nodded. “Vanya’s right,” he said. Even his voice sounded rough. “But thank you, Allison.”  
  
Allison gave him a small smile.  
  
**  
  
_This batch of hostages was noisier than normal. With every shot fired by the robbers they realized a shot even though the bullets weren’t coming anywhere near them. These groups got on Allison’s nerves. Yes, it’s scary, but the Academy had a job to do. Preferably with as few distractions as possible.  
  
There were also more robbers than normal. Most of them had disappeared into the back room when the Academy came in so she wouldn’t have to worry about those. Ben could take care of them.  
  
One by one, the Academy took out each robber in the lobby until there weren’t any left in the room. Allison and Klaus made their way over to hostages. Her ability would probably be needed to get this group to leave peacefully. People that were this scared were unpredictable. She wasn’t really sure why Klaus was tagging along, but she didn’t complain.  
  
Ben and the others made their way to the back even though only Ben would go inside.  
  
The room the robbers were hiding in had glass windows. Allison wasn’t as big on those. It was more likely that the Horror would break them. It’d only happened once, but the memory was too fresh for comfort. The tenticles had gotten close to Five and Klaus before Five had Jumped them both a good distance away.  
  
Allison looked away from the group and turned to the hostages.  
  
“Okay,” she said, getting their attention. “You are all safe. The threat has been neutralized. If you will please all exit—” She could hear the robbers screaming as Ben and the Horrors got started. She raised her voice. “— through the front doors of the bank. Please be careful—”  
  
A gun fired and one of the glass windows shattered.  
  
Allison jerked around, watching as the Horror slammed the last robber, the shooter, against the bloody walls. The man slumped to the ground and didn’t move again.  
  
Ben closed the portal and—  
  
One of the hostage let loose a blood curdling scream.  
  
Allison whipped back around. The screamer was looking at a fellow hostage. A young woman wearing a bank name tag. Her chest was slowly turning red as blood from a bullet wound stained her outfit. Allison lunged forward, catching the woman before she fell.  
  
“No, no, no, no!” Allison said, pressing the wound. The blood continued, oozing between Allison’s fingers in time with the woman’s heart beats. It was too much blood.  
  
“Ben, are you alright?” Someone asked, oblivious to the situation in the lobby.  
  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine. It didn’t hit me.”  
  
“Guys!” Allison yelled.  
  
She looked over at the others. As soon as they saw the hostage, they ran over. _________

_________The woman was dead before the ambulance arrived._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Thank you for reading!  
> (And thank you all for being so patient for this update 💙)  
> Please leave a kudos if you liked this fic and comments are _always _appreciated!!__  
>  Oh, and I posted this on my phone so if there are any typos/mistakes please lmk!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!! Don't forget to hit that Kudos button and please leave a comment if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
